1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Research into and commercialization of a lightweight flat panel display (FPD) that replaces a cathode ray tube (CRT) has increased due to the increasing demand for portable devices.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is an example of such a FPD. The LCD is a device for displaying an image using optical anisotropy of liquid crystals. The LCD has been actively applied to notebook computers, desktop monitors, and tablet computers because it has excellent resolution, can display numerous colors, and has other excellent image quality characteristics.